fairy_one_piece_tail_uncutfandomcom-20200215-history
Zephyr
Zephyr (ゼファー, Zefā), also known as "Black Arm" Z (黒腕のゼット, Kokuwan no Zetto), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the Fairy One Piece Tail series created by Hiro Mashima and Eiichiro Oda. He was the leader and founder of the Neo Marines as well as a former Marine admiral and instructor before his resignation. "With this arm, I'll seek out all the evil in this world and CRUSH IT!!" :—Zephyr. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Jeremy Schwartz (English), Hōchū Ōtsuka (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (young): Tia Ballard (English), Masami Suzuki (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: Purple * Skin Color: Tan * Eye Color: Blue * Age: 74 (Deceased) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Almost 348 cm (11'5") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Unnamed Wife (Deceased) * Unnamed Son (Deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Devil Fruit :Main article: Six Powers Techniques The named techniques that are used by Z that involve the Fighting Style are as follows: * Haki :Main article: Haki It was stated that all Marines with a rank of vice admiral and above can use Haki, so Z could also use this ability. He mastered Armament Haki at the age of 34, allowing him to coat himself with it and turn his arms black for much more devastating strikes and defenses, which earned him the nickname "Black Arm", Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Battle Smasher Techniques The named techniques that are used by Z that involve the Weapon are as follows: * Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Before the Timeskip Marine Service During the Timeskip Forming Neo Marines After the Timeskip Z's Ambition Arc Film: Z =Attack on Firs Island = =Meeting Enemies = =Secon Island = =Z's Last Stand = Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Zephyr One Piece Encyclopedia * Zephyr Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * . Category:Characters